indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Klaus Schulze
Klaus Schulze (Berlijn, 4 augustus 1947) is een Duitse componist en uitvoerder van elektronische muziek. Hij wordt als een van de grondleggers van de Berlijnse School beschouwd samen met Tangerine Dream. Schulze heeft ook onder de schuilnaam Richard Wahnfried gewerkt. Hij is een van de oprichters van de elektronische rockband Ash Ra Tempel en speelde in Tangerine Dream alvorens hij een solocarrière begon, die meer dan 40 albums (in totaal meer dan 110 cd's) in ruim 30 jaar opleverde. Korte levensloop Schulze leerde klassieke gitaar spelen, was daarna basgitarist in een skifflegroep en gitarist in een rockgroep. Hij studeerde filologie en Compositie aan de Humboldt Universiteit. In 1967 werd hij drummer bij het trio Psy Free. Vanaf 1969 was hij drummer in Tangerine Dream en hij werkt mee aan het debuutalbum Electronic Meditation, dat in 1970 verscheen. Datzelfde jaar verliet hij Tangerine Dream om samen met Manuel Göttsching een nieuwe groep te vormen onder de naam Ash Ra Tempel. Het debuutalbum van deze nieuwe formatie heet eveneens Ash Ra Tempel. In 1971 verliet Schulze ook deze band al na het maken van het eerste album. Dit keer ging hij als soloartiest verder. In 1972 kwam zijn eerste soloalbum uit onder de titel Irrlicht. Als soloartiest heeft Klaus een zeer succesvolle en productieve carrière. Hij zet meer dan 40 albums op zijn naam en is vandaag de dag nog steeds actief. Na Irrlicht zijn de populaire werken Moondawn (1976), Dune (1979), Dreams (1986), Miditerranean Pads (1990) en het dubbelalbum In Blue (1995). Deze laatste bevat een lange opname met een elektrische gitaar, bespeeld door zijn Ash Ra Tempel-vriend Manuel Göttsching. Studio- en concertalbums Schulzes concertoptredens waren originele composities die live werden opgenomen en worden dus als albums in de lijst opgenomen: * (1972) Irrlicht * (1973) Cyborg * (1974) Blackdance * (1975) Picture Music * (1975) Timewind * (1976) Moondawn * (1977) Body Love * (1977) Mirage - heruitgebracht 2005 met 19' bonustrack. * (1977) Body Love II * (1978) "X" (dubbel-cd) * (1979) Dune * (1980) …Live… (concert) (dubbel-cd) * (1980) Dig it * (1981) Trancefer * (1983) Audentity (dubbel-cd) * (1984) Angst (soundtrack) * (1985) Inter*face * (1986) Dreams * (1988) En=trance * (1990) Miditerranean Pads * (1990) The Dresden Performance (concert) (dubbel-cd) * (1991) Beyond Recall * (1992) Royal Festival Hall Vol. 1 (concert) * (1992) Royal Festival Hall Vol. 2 (concert) * (1993) The Dome Event (concert) * (1994) Le Moulin de Daudet (soundtrack) - heruitgebracht 2005 met 16' bonustrack. * (1994) Goes Classic * (1994) Totentag (opera) (dubbel-cd) * (1994) Das Wagner Desaster - Live (concert) (dubbel-cd) - heruitgebracht 2005 met 19-minutenbonustrack. * (1995) In Blue (dubbel-cd) - heruitgebracht 2005 met 53-minutenbonustracks (3 cd's) * (1996) Are You Sequenced? (dubbel-cd) * (1997) Dosburg Online * (2000) Ultimate Edition ▼ (50 cd's) Silver+Historic+Jubilee uitgebreid. ** (1993) Silver Edition ▼ (10 cd's) beperkt, herdrukt in Ultimate. ** (1995) Historic Edition ▼ (10 cd's) beperkt, herdrukt in Ultimate. ** (1997) Jubilee Edition ▼ (25 cd's) beperkt, herdrukt in Ultimate. * (2000) Contemporary Works I (10 cd's) met gastoptredens. *# Vanity of Sounds - individueel heruitgebracht in 2005 *# The Crime Of Suspense *# Wahnfried: Trance 4 Motion *# U.S.O.: Privée *# Klaus Schulze vs. Solar Moon: Docking *# Ballett 1 *# Ballett 2 *# Ballett 3 *# Ballett 4 *# (Sampler: Adds & Edits) * (2001) Live @ KlangArt 1 (concert) * (2001) Live @ KlangArt 2 (concert) * (2002) Contemporary Works II (5 cd's) met gastoptredens. * (2003) Andromeda (promotie-cd) - uitverkochte beperkte oplage van 333 kopieën (inmiddels opgenomen in Dreams); ** waaronder Virtual Outback * (2004) Ion (promotie-cd, voorlopig nog niet gebundeld op andere cd) - uitverkochte beperkte oplage van 300 kopieën * (2005) Moonlake * (2007) Kontinuum * (2008) Farscape met Lisa Gerrard * (2008) Rheingold idem * (2009) La Vie Electronique 1, historische opnamen * (2009) La Vie Electronique 2, historische opnamen * (2009) La Vie Electronique 3, historische opnamen * (2009) La Vie Electronique 4, historische opnamen * (2009) Dziękuję Bardzo (idem) * (2010) La Vie Electronique 7, historische live-opnamen In 2005 begon een intensief programma voor herpublicatie van Schulzes cd's. De meeste kregen uitgebreide of bonustracks, soms zelfs een volledige extra cd. Ze verschijnen onder het label Revisited Records, een afdeling van het Duitse bedrijf InsideOut Music, en worden verdeeld door SPV. Gecomponeerd door Schulze en gespeeld met gastartiesten onder de alias "Richard Wahnfried": * (1979) Time Actor * (1981) Tonwelle * (1984) Megatone * (1986) Miditation * (1994) Trancelation * (1996) Trance Appeal * (1997) Drums 'n' Balls (The Gancha Dub) Dit zijn losstaande nummers, die in beperkte oplage verschenen als single of op diverse compilatie-albums. De meeste van deze nummers zijn uiteindelijk verzameld in de Ultimate Edition, er blijven echter nog enkele over: * (1985) "Macksy" - vinylsingle "gemaakt voor de disco's op verzoek van het bedrijf". * (1994) "Conquest Of Paradise" - single, Schulze werd gevraagd een nummer uit Vangelis' 1492 te spelen. * (2002) "Manikin Jubilee" - op een Manikin Records 2-cd-sampler, beperkt tot 777 oplagen. * (2004) "Schrittmacher" - op een Manikin Records cd-sampler. 'Dark Side of the Moog' In samenwerking met Pete Namlook (plus Bill Laswell op deel 4 tot 7): * (1994) The Dark Side of the Moog I - Wish you were there * (1994) The Dark Side of the Moog II - A saucerful of ambience * (1995) The Dark Side of the Moog III - Phantom heart brother * (1996) The Dark Side of the Moog IV - Three pipers at the gates of dawn * (1996) The Dark Side of the Moog V - Psychedelic brunch * (1997) The Dark Side of the Moog VI - The final DAT * (1998) The Dark Side of the Moog VII - Obscured by Klaus * (1999) The Dark Side of the Moog VIII - Careful with the AKS, Peter (concert) * (2002) The Dark Side of the Moog IX - Set the controls for the heart of the mother * (2005) The Dark Side of the Moog X - Astro know me domina De reeks werd officieel 'afgesloten' met deel 10. Op 21 maart 2005 werd de Big Moog-synthesizer die het symbool van de reeks was, verkocht door Pete Namlook. * (2008) The Dark Side of the Moog XI - The Heart of Our Nearest Star (stereo CD en DTS DVD) * (2002) The Evolution of the Dark Side of the Moog - sampler met 12 beperkte uittreksels uit de delen 1 tot 8. Andere vormen van samenwerking * (1970) Electronic Meditation (met Tangerine Dream) * (1971) Ash Ra Tempel (met Ash Ra Tempel) * (1973) Join Inn (met Ash Ra Tempel) * (1973) Tarot (2-LP) (met Walter Wegmüller) * (1973) Lord Krishna von Goloka (met Sergius Golowin) * (1974) The Cosmic Jokers (met The Cosmic Jokers) * (1974) Planeten Sit In (met The Cosmic Jokers) * (1974) Galactic Supermarket (met The Cosmic Jokers) * (1974) Sci Fi Party (met The Cosmic Jokers) * (1974) Gilles Zeitschiff (met The Cosmic Jokers) * (1976) Go (met Stomu Yamash'ta) * (1976) Go Live From Paris (live) (2-LP) (met Stomu Yamash'ta) * (1977) Go Too (met Stomu Yamash'ta) * (1983) Dziekuje Poland (live) (dubbel-cd) (met Rainer Bloss) * (1984) Aphrica (LP) (met Rainer Bloss en Ernst Fuchs) * (1984) Drive Inn (met Rainer Bloss) * (1984) Transfer Station Blue (met Michael Shrieve en Kevin Shrieve) * (1987) Babel (met Andreas Grosser) * (1996) The Private Tapes Vol. 2 (1971 live) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - track "Soirée Académique" * (1996) The Private Tapes Vol. 3 (1971 live) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - track "Les Bruits des Origines" * (1996) The Private Tapes Vol. 4 (1973 live) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - track "Dédié à Hartmut" * (1996) The Private Tapes Vol. 5 (1973 live) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - track "Ooze Away" * (1996) The Private Tapes Vol. 6 (1971 live) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - track "Ein würdiger Abschluß" * (1996) "Der vierte Kuss" (1970 demo) (drums bij Ash Ra Tempel) - op 5-cd-sampler Supernatural Fairy Tales * (2000) Friendship (met Ash Ra Tempel) * (2000) Gin Rosé at the Royal Festival Hall (live) (met Ash Ra Tempel) Omwille van de lengte van zijn composities zijn er geen echte Schulze-compilaties, maar enkel samplers van hoofdzakelijk ingekorte tracks, die uit een echt album genomen worden. * (1991) 2001 (sampler) - 15 verkorte tracks uit 1972-1990 * (1994) The Essential 72-93 (dubbel-cd) - 14 verkorte tracks uit 1972-1993 * (1999) Trailer (sampler) - 6 verkorte tracks uit Ultimate Edition en 3 fragmenten Zie ook * Elektronische muziek * Lijst van artiesten en bands in de elektronische muziek * Progressieve rock * Krautrock * Ash Ra Tempel * Tangerine Dream * Newagemuziek * Ambient Externe links * Klaus-Schulze.com Officiële website * Klaus Schulze discography - Klaus Schulzes bijgewerkte discografie. * Synthtopia's Klaus Schulzepagina - Korte biografie, belangrijke data, uitspraken, etc. * Klaus Schulze Unofficial Discography - Korte biografie, informatie over uitgaven, veelgestelde vragen, etc. Schulze, Klaus Schulze, Klaus Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:Ambient